Vaccines remain the single greatest public health asset for combating infectious diseases. The goal of vaccine delivery is to present vaccine antigens in a manner that enhances antigen presenting cell activation, uptake of antigen and processing. An additional goal is to reduce the number of vaccinations required to induce an effective, vaccine-specific response, especially if a single effective dose of a vaccine is available. Current, conventional vaccine delivery methods use alum. Aluminum salts, such as alum, were first licensed for use as adjuvants in human vaccines in the 1920's. There is a need for improved delivery modes and adjuvants that are safe for use in vaccine formulations.